The feeder disclosed in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,645 utilizes single acting fluid gripper motors 87 and double acting fluid clamping motors 77; the latter, as may be seen from FIGS. 2 and 7 of said patent, being not only more complex structurally but also requiring more air service lines thereto than that for the former. This being the case the use of such double acting clamping motors represents an added initial and maintenance cost over that associated with single acting motors as used in the feeder arrangement disclosed in said Patent.